RECUEIL DU MOIS D'AOUT
by IShipIt-DMMD
Summary: Parce que la rentrée approche a grand pas et qu'une peu de douceur nous ferez le plus grand bien, je vous propose une petit florilège de douceur de tout ships pour bien commencer l'année scolaire.
1. TRUE ALPHA BY DARNESS

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici pour entamer l'Event du mois d'Aout (je sais que l'on est fin Aout mais c'est surtout pour bien commencer la nouvelle année scolaire que l'on a fait ça), je vous propose de débuter par celui de notre Admin en chef du groupe I Ship It, Darness.

Message de l'auteure Darness :  
Il s'agit d'un OS AU avec surnaturel doublé d'un Young!Peter.  
Dans ce récit, le règle des "True Alpha rare" ne s'applique pas.

Voilà bonne lecture à vous.

Tout avait commencé dans leur jeunesse, d'un côté, un loup-garou de naissance, de l'autre un jeune latino qui s'est fait mordre en pleine puberté. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole avant la morsure, mais depuis, tout avait changé.

Peter était le beau gosse du lycée, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage et ce serait mentir que de dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas, ou encore qu'il ne s'en servait pas pour manipuler les gens. Mais ça ne marchait pas sur Scott qui voyait clair dans son petit jeu, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'avait pourtant jamais essayé de l'approcher plus que ça, ni de parler, encore moins à lui faire barrage, il était ce petit adolescent asthmatique à qui personne ne prêtait attention, à part son meilleur ami Stiles, toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir, pour lui montrer qu'il compte pour quelqu'un. Ils étaient inséparables et faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble.

C'était le cas ce soir-là, quand ils sont partis tous les deux dans les bois, en pleine nuit, pour trouver un cadavre... la veille de la rentrée. Alors que Scott voulait se préparer pour être prêt pour les tests de Lacrosse. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était nul et ne se ferait pas intégrer à l'équipe.

On ne va pas vous faire de dessin, vous connaissez l'histoire, Scott fut mordu cette nuit-là alors que Stiles avait été chopé par son père le Sheriff, par la suite il a réussi les tests de lacrosse haut-la-main, sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, et se mettant Jackson, le capitaine, à dos. Il ne s'était pas encore confronté à Peter qui, lui, faisait du basket.

Leur première réelle interaction se produit dans le couloir du lycée. Peter avait senti un nouveau loup dans les parages, Scott avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, le cherchant du regard sans même savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Scott détala comme un lapin sans comprendre pourquoi, poursuivi par Peter qui réussit à le choper, courant plus vite que lui. Il l'avait ensuite amené à sa famille. Scott avait été transformé par un alpha errant en quête de meute qui avait été mis hors-service par les Hale juste après cette nuit-là. Ils avaient alors décidé de lui apprendre les bases, même s'il ne faisait pas parti de leur meute, trop familial pour accepter parmi eux un jeunot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais au moins qu'il n'attire pas les chasseurs, c'est tout ce qu'ils demandaient.

À partir de ce jour pourtant, quelque chose était apparu entre Scott et Peter. Comme une étrange rivalité pour savoir qui était le meilleur loup. Peter, loup de naissance, avait un complexe de supériorité, il fallait toujours qu'il montre à Scott que malgré ses pouvoirs, il restait toujours meilleur que lui. Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, et ça finissait par l'atteindre, énervé par son comportement, il était finalement entré dans son jeu et dans la compétition, quand bien même il perdait, il montrerait un jour à Peter qu'il fait le poids contre lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux leur meute et étaient devenus de vrais alpha. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de tuer pour ça, et la compétition était passé à qui serait le meilleur alpha. Quelque chose de plutôt difficile parce que True alpha ou non, c'est toujours compliqué d'être le leader d'un groupe, de ne pas commettre d'impair, surtout irréversible, d'avoir assez confiance en soi pour ne pas se remettre toujours en question, de rester au top même dans les études malgré toutes les choses dont il faut s'occuper.

Peter était plus doué, il n'y avait pas à dire, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit né loup mais bien son caractère. Néanmoins, tout bascula ce jour-là. Quand Peter voulut mordre Paige, la copine de Derek pour qu'elle le rejoigne dans sa meute, mais aussi pour que Derek puisse enfin créer un avenir avec elle... mais elle ne supporta pas la morsure, et il dut l'achever pour qu'elle arrête de souffrir.

Ses yeux devenus bleu à présent, il venait de perdre son statut d'alpha, car un vrai alpha ne tue pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu...

« Peter ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix de Scott s'éleva alors qu'il s'approchait du Hale, agenouillé près du corps de Paige. La tête basse, il n'était pas fier, honteux même, d'être à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Va-t-en McCall... » Souffla-t-il. Pourtant le latino s'approcha un peu plus et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. « J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié... »

« Non, tu as besoin d'un ami. »

« On n'est pas amis. »

« Parce que t'as toujours fait de moi ton ennemi, Peter ! »

« Laisse-moi, s'il-te-plait, ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Décidément, tu ne comprends rien. »

Sans plus attendre, Scott se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras sans crier gare. Peter fut surpris, tellement qu'il ne réagit pas, restant ainsi, les bras ballants.

« Je suis désolé pour toi, je sais à quel point ton statut d'alpha était important... et je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. » Peter cligna des yeux, une idée surgissant dans sa tête.

« Et si je veux prendre ton pouvoir ? » Scott le regarda.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, d'être effrayé par les propos de Peter. Où était passé le garçon qui avait fuis juste en croisant son regard ? Peter esquissa un sourire en coin et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha, un baiser léger et tellement doux qu'il ressemblait à une caresse. Scott le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'en avais juste envie... »

« Peter... tu es gay ? »

« Bisexuel en fait, je pensais que tu le savais... »

« Non... je... écoute, je sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je ne suis pas un jouet d'accord ? Ne m'embrasse pas... juste comme ça. »

Scott était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, d'une part parce qu'avec le baiser, son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, et il était certain que le loup l'entendait très bien. De plus, il le fixait... d'une façon indescriptible. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression et il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il frissonna doucement en sentant sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressait d'une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois approfondissant le baiser, et Scott y répondit. Il n'avait vraiment jamais envisagé ce genre de relation avec Peter, même s'il avait toujours regretté qu'il le prenne pour son ennemi, son adversaire, et qu'il aurait préféré être son ami... il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Depuis quand tu ressens ça pour moi ? » Demanda finalement Peter en quittant ses lèvres.

« Ressentir quoi ? » Répondit l'alpha par une autre question.

« Tu le sais... »

« Non je sais pas... et tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, tu plais à tout le monde et tu en joues, même Stiles a des vues sur toi alors... »

Peter haussa les sourcils, il n'était pas au courant de cette attirance de l'hyperactif pour lui, et la jalousie qu'il vit dans les yeux de Scott le fit sourire. Il prit sa main et l'attira plus loin dans la forêt, s'éloignant du cadavre de Paige. Puis il le bloqua contre un arbre.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi mais qui en même temps me fait peur ? » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible... »

« Tu es le seul qui vois à travers mon masque, le seul qui lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, le seul qui ne se laisse pas avoir... et aussi le seul qui est venu ce soir, alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour que tu me détestes. »

« C'est parce que je tiens à toi, Peter... tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte mais tu m'as toujours poussé dans mes retranchements. Poussé à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. »

Peter, qui venait tout de même de perdre son statut d'alpha pour devenir un loup aux yeux bleus, se sentait étrangement serein et sa poitrine se gonflait d'un sentiment nouveau sous les dire de l'alpha. Il n'attendit pas plus pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son loup était ainsi quand il était en présence de Scott, il avait sans doute déjà conscience de ce que Peter n'avait même jamais eu idée.


	2. SACREE DECISION PART 1 BY MAMMADIVA

_ Alors t'en es à combien ? Demanda Scott impatient et très excité par la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son meilleur ami.

_ Bah déjà trois mois de grossesses... ça ne se voit pas, hein ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir grossi … Ironisa Stiles en caressant son ventre sous le regard presque meurtrier, de son loup-garou d'homme, positionné à quelques mètres de façon à être prêt à mordre quiconque le touchera.

_ En principe, une grossesse ça fait pas maigrir … Railla Theo en arrivant à son tour à leurs côtés. Il embrassa furtivement son compagnon d'alpha et se mit à côté de Stiles fixant avec curiosité et envie l'humain.

_ Très drôle, Mr "le très drôle", répondit en baissant la voix Stiles qui ne pouvait empêcher son regard de passer de son ventre à celui de son homme.

_ C'est moi ou tu n'as plus de répondant, à moins que ce se soit le bébé qui a le don miraculeux d'aspirer ton humour et tes sarcasmes, on devrait appeler Derek, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait voir ça …

_ Derek …

_ Laissez mon cousin là où il est ! Coupa Jackson dans toute sa splendeur.

Cheveux coupé court sur les coté de son crane laissant au-dessus quelques centimètres de sa superbe blondeur. La barbe de quelques jours qu'il avait laissé pousser à cause d'une de ses lubies ; plaisant beaucoup à Stiles, il le trouvait encore plus attirant.

Déjà qu'il le mettait sur un piédestal, à ce niveau, il le portait au statut de Dieu vivant. Son costard deux pièces bleu roi sur mesure moulait toutes les formes de son anatomie.

Et pour Stiles, c'était un régal pour les yeux car il savait que tout cela lui appartenait. Rien qu'à lui, pour lui et seulement lui.

La seule problématique pour lui, était de devoir se cacher des collègues de son homme. Travaillant dans une grande firme d'architecte, il lui était devenu difficile de trouver des excuses ou des vêtements assez larges mais avec une certaine classe pour passer sa grossesse inaperçue.

Pour le moment cela passait encore mais d'ici deux à trois mois, il allait devoir se terrer chez son père pour ne pas assister au grand gala et aux repas de travaille du cabinet.

Alors ne parlons même pas de ses études de police scientifique qu'il a dû mettre en standby pour des raisons évidentes. Heureusement qu'il travaille sous un pseudo littéraire quand il écrit ses chroniques érotiques pour un magazine de charme depuis deux ans. Ça paye une misère mais il peut laisser libre court à ses fantasmes sur papier sans que personne n'en sache rien. Sauf Jackson qui est son premier lecteur, son premier fan mais surtout celui qui lui permet de tester ses idées.

_ Tu as prévenu Derek de la bonne nouvelle ! Demanda Scott. Peut-être que lui sait comment cela a pu se produire, parce que cela m'étonnerait que le "grand" Jackson Whittemore ait les connaissances sur ce sujet …

_ La ferme McCall, tu m'agaces, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour approfondir mes connaissances en quoi que ce soit, Jackson sentit Stiles se tendre. Une douce odeur d'excitation parvint à ses narines qui se mirent à frétiller.

Stiles se demandait s'il n'avait pas un problème. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Jackson, cela ferait bientôt dix ans, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de vie sexuelle aussi intense et acrobatique. Whittemore était d'une souplesse et connaissait le Kama sutra sur le bout des doigts, enfin pas des doigts mais c'était comme si.

Et malgré tout cela, depuis qu'il était enceint, il en fallait toujours plus, Stiles était insatiable. Il en voulait encore et encore.

Lydia lui avait déjà expliquer tous les problèmes liés aux hormones tout ça, mais il l'avait déjà fais trois fois ce matin, il n'était que 11h et Stiles le regardait avec des yeux pétillants en se léchant les lèvres de façon gourmande.

_ Stiles ! Sérieux on a beau être dans le loft de Derek …

_ Qui est vide, souffla Stiles en coupant la parole à Scott sous les rires pervers de Theo qui ne perdait rien du spectacle.

_ Oui il est vide … Hey je te parle …

Stiles s'approcha de Jackson et lui sourit, il avait envie de lui, là tout de suite maintenant et rien, même pas Scott et son compagnon ne pourrait l'en empêcher, s'ils voulaient assister à ça tant pis pour eux …

_ Attend tu ne nous as pas dit qui allait être le PARRAIN ? Stiles, qui était arrivé en haut des escaliers, se tourna et frissonna quand Jackson l'embrassa dans la nuque et se colla à lui. Il avait chaud, très chaud, la poutre de son homme collé à ses fesses encore enfermé dans un carcan de tissu le démangeait furieusement. Il allait expédier cette histoire vite fais … Quoi que ?

_ Le premier d'entre vous qui me trouve la glace parfum jambon cacahuète nutella sera le parrain de notre enfant, enfin de mon côté parce que de l'autre c'est Derek, bon courage… putain j'ai trop envie, j'en peux plus. Stiles se tourna vers Jackson et le poussa dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.

Scott se tourna vers Theo les yeux ronds comme des billes et interrogea Theo d'un mouvement de tête. L'ancienne chimère haussa les épaules et se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée en riant aux éclats.

Le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau et qu'il comprenne que Theo avait pris de l'avance sur la demande irréalisable de son meilleur ami, l'odeur de Theo avait presque disparu de la pièce, étouffé par le bouquet de senteur mi-sueur et mi-sexe que dégageait la pièce du haut.

_ Bordel ! Scott se boucha le nez en sortant de la pièce pendant qu'il sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche. Une seule personne était en mesure de lui dire où il pouvait trouver cette mixture improbable.

Il ne laisserait pas Theo gagner. La guerre était déclarée.


End file.
